paradisafandomcom-20200213-history
Shooting Range
Originally built by Star Tyrian; run by Tres Iquis. The shooting range is a small section of cleared area off the woods. It has a clubhouse, two rifle ranges, one pistol range and an archery range. There is a transformed obstacle course that now serves as a closed off paintball field. There is access to a marked archery course that runs through the woods, which can double as a free-range wooded paintball field. When the original owners were sent home it sat abandoned and open to the public. Ruby, cleaned up the place and brought it back to operational order. It is a check-in facility now, requiring that you sign-in and sign-out to avoid people being shot and left behind in the fields. Hours of Operation Spring/Summer Season Fall/Winter Season Holidays * Closed on Valentine's Day, Easter, Earth Day, Fourth of July, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas Eve & Day, and New Years Eve & Day The Rules * All visitors to the shooting range must sign-in when they arrive to the range * All weapons brought into the range must be checked for proper operation ** This is for your safety and the safety of others * Any resident wishing to rent a weapon, must prove they can operate it correctly * All weapons rented must be returned ** Any damage to rented weapons will result in a fine * Paintball tournaments are arranged by Freelancer York/Delta ** Additional free-range times are by appointment only as this is also an archery course * All visitors to the shooting range must sign-out when they are leaving the range ** At the end of the day any log mis-matches will be investigated The Clubhouse About the Clubhouse The Main Clubhouse is a required stop for all visitors to the shooting range. No one will be allowed onto the range that hasn't viewed the Four Rules of Firearm Safety Training Video. All guests are welcome to relax in the clubhouse lounge. There is no alcohol served or allowed on the premises. There is a coffee bar as well as a small kitchenette for those late night or early bird shooting enthusiasts. All equipment is checked before it is allowed onto the shooting range. Rental equipment is available and there are shooting lessons as well. Staff at the Clubhouse All staff are on a floating rotation, and there is no set schedule for them. There are also on-call staff members, that are there strictly by request of other residents, or on a volunteer basis. Regular Staff * Oliver Queen is the new owner of the shooting range. He is well versed in archery, and is more than willing to teach. * Zoe Alleyne Washburne is regularly at the shooting range and would be considered Oliver's most trusted employee. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce is regularly at the shooting range depending on the day. On Call Staff * Freelancer York/Delta In charge of Paintball Tournament * Sam Winchester Shooting Lessons Available The Grounds Shooting Ranges * Rifle Ranges : There are two rifle ranges within the shooting range. The first is for long distance accuracy. The range maxes out at 300 yards, and has an assortment of targets available for placement along the distance. The second rifle range maxes out at 100 yards. Targets available for this shorter range are preferred to be placed at the further end of the range. Crossbows are welcome at this 300 Yard rifle range. * Pistol Range : There is one pistol range. The range maxes out at 30 Yards. Within this range are three closed off shooting booths with movable targets on an automated pulley system. The remainder of the range is open air, with selective targets available. Once again all targets not on a pulley system are controlled by wireless remote. * Target Controls : All targets are controlled by wireless remote. Controls are available at the main clubhouse. The main clubhouse has the main override controls, and if residents are in danger of targets being moved into place they will automatically shut off. Residents caught misusing the remote systems can and will be banned from the shooting range. * Ammunition : If you are in need of ammunition, it is available at the clubhouse, as well as on site between the rifle ranges. * We Recycle : At the close of business all empty shells and spent rounds are collected and recycled. Paintball Field The paintball field is 75 yards by 50 yards and is open during normal operational hours. It is a fenced off area that has obstacles, as well as man-made shelter areas that serve as defensive positions. These can be moved for tournament play if requested. During rainstorms, the fields are still open, however all obstacles are not allowed to be moved until the ground has dried. There is currently a Paintball tournament that has it's qualifying rounds here. The area is fenced off and can be reserved for hour blocks of time. Once an appointment is set and all players are checked in, no additional people will be allowed into the playing field until the appointment time is completed. If a player is injured during gameplay, it is recommended that they stay put until the game is completed and medical help can come to them. Medical staff will not enter an in-progress tournament. There are paintball guns, and safety equipment available for rental at the clubhouse. All players are required to have protective gear, helmets and eyewear are a must-have item. If you insist on open skin, you must prove you are able to heal your own wounds, or have impenetrable skin. After nightfall this range can be used for laser tag matches as well, though it is suggested that night-vision (available at the clubhouse) be used for this as well. Currently there is plans for an indoor laser tag facility to be built that would be separate from the shooting range for the safety of all castle residents under the appropriate live ammunition age. Archery Range The archery range is a flat range. It maxes out at 40 yards, and has standard archery targets at varied distances. These are stationary, and are not to be moved by residents during operational hours. If you have a target placement request, you may make it at the clubhouse, and a staff member will change this. This is for your safety. Crossbows should be used at the 300 yard rifle range, and should only be used at the flat range if it is currently empty. Bows and arrows are both available for use at the archery supply station. This is to the left of the archery range. All arrows are retrieved once at the top of every hours and the range is closed off during that ten minute period. Loose arrows that never make it to targets, are retrieved at the close of business every day. Free-Range Fenced Area There is a fenced off area of the forest that has a marked archery course. This course has targets placed along a marked trail that is available for archery shooting only. Archers are welcome to use the course as long as they sign in at the gate, and sign out when they leave. This is to ensure that there are no archers in the free-range area should a paintball team wish to use the facility. Since this is a free-range wooded area, it is also available for laser tag, or paintball games by appointment. Even in times when an appointment is booked, it is required that the free-range area be cleared of all archers before game play is allowed. Any damage to archery targets by paintball ammo will result in a fine to the group that played there last. Medical Facilities There are two medical facilities on the shooting range grounds. The largest one is to the left of the first rifle range. This is the main outpost for all medical supplies. There is only one medic on duty at a time, however supplies are available to whoever wishes to use them. The second medical facility holds supplies only, and is in the middle of the free-range open course. This is restocked daily, and is not locked. These supplies are very basic and are mostly for hard impact injuries from falls or paintball ammo, or wounds from archery accidents. They are meant to keep you safe until you can make it to the main medical facility on the main grounds. Bathrooms There are three bathroom facilities on the shooting range grounds. The first is at the clubhouse, and is usually the nicest and cleanest since it is cleaned twice a day. There are three stalls per gender at the clubhouse bathroom. The second set of bathrooms are on the shooting range grounds, before the paintball field. These are cleaned once a day and are known to be very colorful as paintball players use these the most often. There are also hoses around back of this bathroom for rinsing off equipment. They are set up on concrete with drainage to avoid mud pits. There are two stalls per gender at the paintball field bathroom. These are cleaned at the close of business. The third set of bathrooms are outhouses within the free-range open course. Since they are outhouses they are cleaned when they are being serviced. The Map